sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jet (Agunachopace)
Jet "Jet" is Agunachopace's second gemsona, and an explorer from the Gem Homeworld. Picky and disinterested, she is a Homeworld explorer. She's an explorer gem who left her position due to being abandoned on Earth and being captured by the Crystal Gems. She lived with them until she decided to join their cause. Personality and History When Jet reached the earth accompanied by Commander Emerald, she was portrayed as a cold gem that does not give much importance to things. She doesn't like anything that explores and never smiles or has fun when searching, which bothers Emerald who constantly tries to cheer Jet up. She calls herself ``the best scout of the galaxy´´, although Emerald laughs when she says it. Jet is practical and methodical, but never puts much effort when it comes to hard work. This causes Emerald to get angry with her and set her on Earth as a punishment for disobeying her superior. When Jet is left alone on Earth, she despairs and tries to make contact with the Gem Homeworld, failing several times. These failed signals attract the attention of the Crystal Gems, and they track her down and find her. Jet fights against them, but she is defeated by Steven's Shield. In the moment Garnet tries to bubble Jet, Peridot gets in the way and asks to have her as a prisoner, because of the amount of new information that Jet brought from the Homeworld. Jet accused Peridot of being a traitor and promises to expose her as a memeber of the Crystal Gems in front of Yellow Diamond. Peridot shudders, and Jet is caught and taken as a prisoner to the Crystal Temple. At first Jet is distant with all gems, even with Steven who wanted to know more about her and thought she was his friend. But because of the resentment she has to Commander Emerald for leaving her alone on Earth, she decides to tell part of her exploration plans. In there, is evident the desire of Emerald to find the Cluster and to protect it from enemy attacks. While Amethyst and Garnet were unwilling to believe Jet when she tells them that she doesn't have any interest in the Cluster, Steven and Pearl believe she is telling the truth. Thus, Pearl and Jet manage to find the exact point of emergence of the Cluster, making Jet receive the confidence of the entire team. After helping the Crystal Gems several times and reflecting on this challenging and unhappy life back at Homeworld, Jet finally decides to join the Crystal Gems. She is accepted after a team meeting where everyone agreed to integrate her. However, the promise that Emerald would return is fulfilled and she gets indignant to see Jet converted into a crystal gem. Both discuss about life on the Gem Homeworld and how Jet did not feel respected and understood there, but on Earth she received the understanding she needed. Emerald understands the desires of his apprentice and peacefully returns to her ship, but she remembers Jet that if the Cluster does not wake up properly as expected, she would destroy Jet with her own hands. Jet feels fear and happiness but above all, conviction. Designs Abilities Jet possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Skillset * Sickle Proficiency: When she has to defend herself (since she usually don't like conflicts), she has the ability to summon a sickle or two to fight back. She also uses them as tools. * Scimitar Creation: She can fuse her two sickles into a big scimitar, even trough she doesn't use that ability so much. Unique Abilities * Grey Smoke: If she summons two sickles, fuses them into a scimitar, charges it with energy and throw it into the air, it will explode, creating a cloud of grey dust covering the area. Additional Tools * Legs Enhancers: Even trough she don't usually uses them for anything, she likes to have them and proves themselves to be useful for some situations. ** Storaging: She can save at least five Cookie Cats in them. ** Flying: In the lower part on the leg enhancers, there a propulsor charged with Jet's energy that allows her to fly for at least one hour. Relationships Celestite (Periandlapis007) Golden Sapphire (Steven watcher) Blue Amber (ISS) Zircon (Agunachopace) Emerald (Agunachopace) As the commander of Yellow Diamond's Exploration Team, Emerald is the direct superior of Jet. Emerald is a quiet and peaceful gem, but aims to fulfill the ordered work. Emerald likes Jet because she's her best apprentice but dislikes her lack of enthusiasm and indifference to the objectives of the mission. In addition, Jet respect and admire Emerald but Jet's free spirit causes discord between the two. Finally, the friendship is over when Emerald decided to punish Jet for disobedience to the orders of a superior, leaving her on Earth for a period of one week. Actually, Emerald didn't want to do this but Yellow Diamond has a zero tolerance policy in disobedience. When Emerald returns the following week, Jet already had become a Crystal Gem and didn't want to return to Homeworld with Emerald. Emerald, being wise and understanding the feelings of Jet, leaves Jet and returns home alone. But the relationship between the two turned cold and they are enemies now. Steven Steven has always been kind to Jet, like when he helped her after the fight with the Crystal Gems. He is also very curious about Homeworld, so he asks many questions to Jet, that sometimes are answered. It was he who convinced her to join the Crystal Gems. Pearl Pearl is the first gem that chose to believe in Jet and gives her an opportunity to locate the Cluster. Jet appreciates the confidence of Pearl, but does not like her arrogance. However, they have a good relationship. Garnet Despite Garnet being a fusion, Jet respects and obeys her orders, but not always because of her free spirit. Garnet doesn't have a personal opinion of Jet and she's the gem that has more doubts about her. Amethyst Amethyst and Jet don't have a great friendly relationship, but Jet enjoys Amethyst's jokes. Besides, Amethyst is the one who taught Jet about food and how to eat. Peridot Peridot and Jet are two gems of laborer type who respond to the orders of their bosses. They are accustomed to bad treatment by superiors and feel rejection to the idea of returning to Homeworld. However, they are very different in terms of the opinions they have about the Crystal Gems. When Jet was about to be trapped in a bubble and be permanently locked in the temple, Peridot saved her from that fate and proposed to have Jet as a prisoner for the advantage of the Crystal Gems. Jet believed that Peridot had changed sides and called her a traitor, in addition to threatening to tell Yellow Diamond one of her peridots was a Crystal Gem. Their relationship blossomed not long after that incident. When Jet became a crystal gem, she no longer had the need of accusing Peridot with Yellow Diamond, so their friendship started to grow. Gemology * Jet, though known as black amber, is not amber at all. It is driftwood, primarily of the family Araucariaceae, that has fossilized, metamorphosed to lignite coal. At high magnification, the structure of the wood can still be seen even though its origin as a tree is millions of years in the past. In Whitby, England jet is mined that came from the Jurassic era around 180 million years ago. ** Sometimes jets are not considered "real" gemstones, because they are organic, being formed by driftwood. This is the same situation of pearls who are not "real" gemstones too. *** This could be the reason why Pearl and Jet understand each other better. * Jet's energies of purification of energy and vibrations bring about protection on many levels. It has been used extensively for protection against evil and all negative energies. It is also a powerful protector against psychic attacks. Jet also has energies making it protective to finances and business and brings stability to these realms. ** In battle, Jet movements are defensive and not offensives. In addition, Jet knowns how to sort or handle things to remain them stable. * Jet is a stone kind to people in difficulty and fear and has a very calming energy. ** While Jet can be very indifferent and insensitive, she feels a lot of empathy for people in difficulty. Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Homeworld Exploration Team Category:Agunachopace's Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Aguna's artwork